


We are the Starks

by The_wolf_in_me



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jonsa ship, Or Season 7, R plus L equals J, Season 8, The dragon raised amongst wolves, The wolf raised amongst lions, Winterfell, winter is here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:19:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_wolf_in_me/pseuds/The_wolf_in_me
Summary: Tell me Bran it is true? He is our cousin?





	We are the Starks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pulcheria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulcheria/gifts).



Sansa let a cold and trembling breath,escape her lips.She was standing above the walls of Winterfell.Her coat covered with dark grey fur was keeping her warm enough even though it was known that Lady Stark was colder than ice.That her sharp blue eyes were like the frozen rivers and her gaze was like a snow tornado.The only thing that kept her "warm" was her kissed by fire hair.Sansa held tighter into her coat and stared the snow covered area.Her eyes travelled beyond her capabilities to somewhere that it would prove to be later the beginning of the end.A soldier passed her by and asked if she should better enter the castle due to the cold breeze that seemed to get stronger slowly but Sansa refused politely and turned to face the clouded sky.Around her soldiers covered with woolen coats above their metal protection ,holding torches were scanning the area while discussing the days to come. Sansa signed and rised her head.She was a Stark of Winterfell and she knew how lucky she was having her little brother and sister back home.However as the days progressed she felt more and more lonely.She didnt really mind but she had once hoped it would be so much more different.  
Her thoughts were disturbed by the first snowflakes settling on her bright red hair.She smiled slightly and decided to enter the castle."Your only worries are the safety of your people and the North",she reminded herself and entered the main corridor soon being followed by Brienne.

-My Lady ,Brienne announced and bowed.

 

-Lady Brienne what's the matter?" ,Sansa knew that pensive but determined look in her companion's eyes.Brienne drifted her eyes elsewhere before she layed them upon her lady.Sansa kept their gaze and encouraged her sworn-shield to continue.

 

-A raven came earlier.From Dragonstone.,Brienne informed Sansa by getting out of her pocket a small letter and layed t upon her hand.

 

-Why didn't you come to find me earlier.Those letters are extremely important,you know that.?,Sansa requested calmly and started unfolding the letter.

 

Brienne let out a breath and looked straight in the eyes  of her lady.Sansa stopped and felt that something was going wrong.Too much hesitation ,she thought and her mind started spinning to every possible outcome of this letter.

 

-Lord Bran found me to my way to you ,Brienne answered and her eyes fell to the ground before she continue.

 

-He said I should wait till we bump into each other.When I asked why should I do such a thing to the Lady of Winterfell he told me 《The history is repeated.The wolf will mate with the dragon.》 I don't know my lady what that approximately means...",Brienne finished her apology and straighted her back.

 

Sansa turned her gaze confused and irritated somehow ,towards the depth of the hall.Servants were carrying plates and smells were filling the air.Dinner time.

 

-Thank you Brienne,do not worry I will give you this uknowm piece of information you seek sooner or later,Sansa replied smilimg as more truly as she could but her eyes were betraying her inner storm of thoughts.Brienne bowed and Sansa dismissed her to enjoy her meal.Her steps led her towards two guards informing them to bring her meal to her chambers.Her mother's chambers.The guards nodded and ran to inform the cooks while Sansa had already left the main corridor of the castle and was reaching her chambers.

 

-Lady Stark!!,a young female voice was heard, running at her.A very familiar one indeed.  
Sansa smiled and turned around to see her sister.

 

-Arya,she exclaimed and caressed her shoulder.

 

Arya stood there staring her sister smiling.Sansa still wasnt able to detect all of her sister's feelings.It was scary sometimes not to  be able to understand her sister's motives.However she could clearly see the love and sympathy in her eyes.

 

-Won't you join us for dinner?Me and Bran?,she asked and waited for a positive answer that never came. Sansa slowly lost her smile and explained to Arya that she just wanted some time alone tonight.Arya nodded but still didnt approve.

 

-My lady if you excuse me,Arya said a little coldly and turned to leave but Sansa grabbed her arm.Grey-blue Stark eyes were looking into crystal blue Tully eyes.Sansa breathed and tried to create an awkward smile to help the situation.

 

-I expect You and Bran after dinner in my chambers.Is important.,Sansa said with seriousness in her voice making Arya's eyes smile but her face to remain severe before nodding in agreament.

 

Arya made her way towards the Dining Hall where all those years her family was holding feasts and was celebrating.Sansa reached her chambers and after having a small talk with her guards she entered her room and closed the wooden door.She pressed her back on the wood and signed. The letter was still hidden in the palm of her hand and she thought that it was time for her to read it. Uncovering her back and shoulders from her warm coat and leaving it fall on her bed she reached to sit next to her fireplace.The fire was burning strong , and Sansa stared into her.Flames dancing and capturing each other what a magnificent sight. The letter was maintaining well after all this time of travelling with only one or two scratches.Sansa with her delicate fingers unfolded it  gently and started reading with agony and excitement combined in one tremendous feeling.

 

Dear Lady Stark,

My journey was well and fortunately Queen Daynerys Targaryen is displaying all her hospitality and aid towards the North.I've been requested to bend the knee but I haven't subsmitted my will yet.My concern right now is to get the more amount of Dragonglass i am permitted to and to return home.It won't be easy Sansa.I can't promise anything.I think of home every day.I think of you every single day.I think of Bran and Arya who I have missed terribly.I have promised you that  I will protect you with all costs and I will.I will come home my Lady.Give my love to our siblings or should I say cousins? You don't understand I know ,neither did I at first.Ask Bran he will explain it you even though I am afraid our relationship will change completely.I hope it won't.Keep the North risen and strong.I know you will.  
Till we meet again.  
Wholeheartedly,

Your King Jon Snow

 

Sansa wrapped the letter in her hands.Tears were blurring her vision and her heart was pounding.She rose at her feet and took a few steps ahead to clear her mind.Many thoughts and emotions were crossing her mind . A knock on the door and two servants entered with her meal and wine and settled them upon her desk where all the paper work was happening. Sansa dismissed them thankfully and when the door closed she poured herself an encouraging amount of wine.She drank one shot the half amount of her glass and turned her gaze outside of her window.The snow was falling gently on the ground and day was replaced by night.  
She tried to consider the facts without thinking Jon himself.The castles near the wall were already evacuated from their people.The supplies were gathered in Wintefell and White Harbor so in a possible invasion of the dead near the Wall the people would be safe and far away.The defense was strongly eqquiped and the Northem army alongside with the Wildings were reaching the number or 8.000. But this number of men wouldn't  hold for too long.Sansa so did Jon knew that if he didnt come in time the North would mourn all of his people.But this Daynerys wouldn't make things easier for them and Sansa had to deal with the danger of Cersei's revenge and army of the South.There was a possibilty of an assasin entering Winterfell , if her army wasnt able to approach the North now that Winter was here,  so the Guard was improved with more soldiers and even more patrols in every corner of the castle.Then Sansa thought of him.His raven curls and big gentle dark brown eyes.His sharp mind and truthful smile.A smile of a man being happy.  
She got angry with herself making these thoughts.She didn't care of men anymore but his presence didn't help her that much.He was what her father had promised once"Someone gentle,brave and strong" ,she mused and let a shaky breath to escape her lips.But then his words about asking Bran , being cousins with her and thinking of her every single day made her heart skip  a bit. She didn't know what he was talking about and didnt want to get her mind busy at the moment.So she waited while eating for her brother and sister to join her.

Sansa was lost watching the flames in her fireplace dancing and capturing each other when the door opened.Arya entered first followed by Bran.Sansa smiled and set some chairs near the fire for them to sit.Arya's eyes drifted to scan the room.From the old wooden bed with the white furs that Sansa had chosen to the old sculpted furniture.The room smelled lavender and lemon.Arya knew that Sansa always loved the lemon odd but to smell the lavender reminded her their dear mother.  
Sansa understood her sister's thoughts but didn't say a word.Catelyn Stark was a great women that resembled both her daughters.Sansa had inherited her looks but Arya was the one that had inherited her ferocious personality.  
After both her siblings had found their seats Sansa started talking.

 

-Well,I recieved a letter from DragonStone.,she announced and showed the folded letter.Arya let out a breath and bored her eyes with her sister's.

 

-Jon is well and is gathering dragonglass for the upcoming war.,she responded aloud to her sister's fears and worries.Arya gestured her to give the letter and Sansa did.Bran was looking at her all this time without saying a word.Sansa didn't mind his small talk but times like this she was getting frustrated.

 

-I believe Bran you've already known that information.Am I right?,she questioned trying to sound soft but her face was cold. Bran let a smirk escape his lips and Sansa got surprised.Arya was reading the letter again and again without giving them attention.

 

-I know what information you desire to assure Sansa,Bran replied earning the attention from both his sisters.Sansa felt her stomach tightening.It was impossible for him to know the thoughts that were crossing her mind.Sansa smiled with awareness and glanced her brother.

 

-So I should get into the topic right away! Tell me Bran why are we cousins to Jon?He advised me to take your council.,Sansa questionned with the slightest irony her little brother.She sipped her wine and stared the fire once again.Her way of speaking was displaying all of her emotions and she shouldn't have spoken like that to her brother.The wine was to blame for that matter.

 

Bran was staring at her with the same creepy smirk upon his face.Arya mulled that Bran was way better emotionless rather than that.She turned to look Sansa.Her eyes were glowing with anger and frustration and despair and loneliness and so many other feelings.But her face was displaying a strong and determined woman.That moment Arya thought of their father.That was his face when he was arguing with mother or he was facing many problems concerning Winterfell.Sansa was truly a Stark in soul.Despite her Tully looks.

 

-Jon Snow is the trueborn son of Prince Rhagear Targaryen and Lyanna Stark.Our father's sister.Our aunt gave birth to him in the Tower of Joy.,Bran replied emotionless this time and then his gaze focused on the wall opposite of him. 

 

Sansa's eyes were plain and her lips were enought parted for anyonw to notice.Arya on the opposite was staring her brother with goggled eyes trying to say something.

 

-But all his life was raised and he is known,as father's bastard!,Arya stated with anger without turning her eyes from her brother.His calm face wasn't helping.

 

-Arya , the truth ought to be hidden for Jon's safety.He is the last male Targaryen and was always a threat to the Kingdom of the Baratheons and Lannisters.Jon is not our brother.He is our cousin.,Bran replied calmly and then turned his gaze at Sansa who was now looking at them both.

 

-What should we do now?,Sansa asked and her voice was low.Insecurity and fear for the future were carried upon the words that came from Bran's mouth. Sansa was unable to think or not to think.She was incapable to calm down or get angry.Her mind was full of the image of Jon and this Dragon Queen.They were relatives and who could deny her that something was happening between them all this time.

 

-Well we should prepare the North for the days to come.Sansa you are the rightful heir of Winterfell and when the truth gets everyone's ears ,perhaps for the whole North.Jon is our King but people's minds are narrowed and they remember the hate for the Targaryens is strong.A Stark can only convince them that Jon is equally Stark as he is a Targaryen.You need to help him.,Bran said and Sansa nodded automatically.

 

Arya was staring at them all this time clueless of what she should do.She didn't even realized the words that escaped her mouth and the eyes of her siblings upon her.

 

 

-The lone wolf dies but the pack survives.


End file.
